


Deal With The Devil

by janjanfollower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I never use ao3 so I never know what tags to add whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjanfollower/pseuds/janjanfollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All out of options, she looks to where no one has looked for thousands of years, to a man whose name is all but forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With The Devil

It's not often he is reached out to by mortals. It's not often he is spoken of, he knows, unless it's by people who have proven their worth to him. As he would prefer, in all honesty; the secrets he bear should only be found by those seeking to accept their consequences. And in the language of mortals, most of whom prove unable to bear his secrets... Well, it's best they perish before they share his knowledge. 

On the rare occasion he is reached by a mortal that has not been recruited by his people, he cannot help but be intrigued. When he sees the young visage of a human woman, auburn hair still teeming with vitality though the discoloration under her eyes proves something contrary, his curiosity (leftover remnants from when he was once mortal) is only further piqued. Her voice is shaken and uncertain, though strong in appearing as such to him. "Arch-Lich?" She asks though the portal, and he cannot help but to chuckle slowly. A young mortal, he cannot help but toy with her at least somewhat.

_My followers prefer the Whispered One, few call me Arch-Lich these days. I would have thought your research would tell you as much._

"Your follower's notes are hard to find, Undying King," She retorts, tert and sharp, though he can see as if through glass her terror and fright as this ritual she is preforming. Mortals have always been simple to read, what they hide is so plain to see.

_And yet you have still found me. I presume for a reason; I am not an easy man to find._

She breathes out a scared chuckle of her own, and looks away. It has not gone unnoticed by him that she has been avoiding his eye, and this idea of a potential barter fills him with excitement. "Indeed. I... I have learned you can do the most... Curious of magics, including bringing those from death back to life."

_I seem to be aware that you mortals know your resurrection magics._

"Not of the kind I seek," She cuts him off, punctuating her words, and he is more impressed than angered at her insolence; how she finally looks at him at eye-level, and her words digging further than when she had first began not but moments ago. There is pause, as he watches her closely. 

_... What do you ask for?_

"My name is Delilah," she breaths out, shaking once more. "And I ask for you to bring my husband back to life."

_This will not come for free, Delilah._

She grins, not unlike his he notices. "I had never asked for such."

He cannot help but be intensely curious at this mortal, so different from those of his followers, and at her upturned mouth he feels his mirroring her. He waves his hand, fingertips sparking short, violet electric currents as her head turns away from him. "Sylas!" She shouts before the connection is lost, and he gives a long, loud laugh as he sees the woman still within his mind, a feature of all barters he makes with mortals.

_Whitestone,_ he whispers to her mind, slowly tapping his right hand's fingers on the armrest on the grand throne that has appeared behind him suddenly, built of skulls and smoke. _Find my gift to the world, and return me to my plane. I shall be watching, Delilah Briarwood. Do not disappoint._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten to write from the perspective of a god before, this was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
